Before wastewater can be passed to rivers, lakes, or other waterways, suspended solids within the water must be removed. An existing method of filtering suspended solids from wastewater uses a cloth media filter of woven polyester. The cloth media filter is typically attached to a supporting framework to form a media panel, and typically multiple media panels are utilized.
While filtering the wastewater, the fluid flows through the media from an inflow or influent side of the media to an outflow or effluent side of the media. Eventually, the influent side of the media becomes clogged with the material that is being filtered from the fluid. This requires the influent side of the media to be cleaned before further filtering can occur.
One known method of cleaning the influent side of the media is accomplished by rotating the media panels past a cleaning head that is in close contact with the influent side of the media panel. This method is utilized when the influent side of the media faces away from the internal framework. Using a pump, a cleaning head places a negative pressure on the media to create a vacuum that removes solids that accumulate on the influent side of the media. The media panel is rotated past the cleaning head to clean the entire panel.
In another known method, the cleaning of the influent side of the media is accomplished by a spray head that is positioned adjacent to the effluent side of the media. This method is utilized when the influent side of the media faces the internal framework. Using a pump, a pressurized fluid stream is sprayed against the effluent side of the media panel. This forces the fluid through the media, dislodging the filtered material from the influent side of the media panel, into a collection trough. The media panel is rotated past the cleaning head to clean the entire panel.
Each of these known methods of cleaning the media panel requires equipment to rotate the panels. This may include such equipment as motors, gearing, and drive systems. In addition, a pump is required to either pressurize the cleaning fluid or to create a vacuum to remove solids from the surface of the media panel. The use of a pump and equipment to rotate the media panels adds to the cost of operating and maintaining the filtration system. Also, due to the complexity and design limitations of the equipment, expanding the capacity of the filtration system can be difficult and expensive. It is common, therefore, for prior art wastewater filtration systems to be designed for a specific capacity, without the ability to easily expand.